There She Goes
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: Songfic FLUFF- brought to you by Jammie-Bro, the RH Fluff machine! God, I'm sad... lol. -


_There she goes_

_ There she goes again_

_ Racing through my brain _

_And I just can't contain _

_This feeling like the rain  
_  
The weather couldn't be much better for the middle of England in the spring. Blossom plumed and fell through the breezy atmosphere like confetti; the sky a cloudless blue and the new grass a crisp emerald. The air had not completely lost its winter's edge- it was far from being as humid as the previous summer, yet still warm enough to don a t-shirt and jeans. Inhabiting rabbits and hares streaked across the colourful fields surrounding the Burrow, in pursuit of the gnomes that huddled in groups, hiding in remote corners. Ron Weasley had been sent out on the errands again. It was something he was beginning to get used to. However much he whined or complained, he would always be landed with the task of walking a good mile down the winding lanes into the village. It didn't bother him as much when he was on his bike, but since his father had 'altered' it and Fred and George had tricked him into letting them use it for testing for Wheezes, the poor thing was almost beyond repair. So his mother would insist it was good for him, sending him on foot to pick up a loaf of bread or some more milk or even to buy owl ointment from Mad Mildred for Errol's injured wing. Ron hated going to see Mad Mildred. She lived in a tumbledown shack in the outskirts of the little hamlet. She was the only other Wizard or Witch in the area, crazy as her namesake. And sometimes Ron really did wonder what gender she was.

Yet this time he was graced with company. Hermione had woken in a cheerful mood, gushing all through breakfast about how she'd 'love to get outside and explore'- and Ron had dragged her out with him before she had the time to change her mind. Now she was practically running down the makeshift road, eyes bright and smiling like she'd just been proclaimed head girl. Ron couldn't help but grin at the sight of her. It felt good to be able to relax, even if it were only for a solitary week. Harry was enjoying the much-needed break as much as Hermione, making the most of being able to lie in bed as long as he saw fit. It was a wonderful time of year, Ron had decided. Not only had his best friend been more cheerful than he had in the past 18 months, but Hermione had finished all the necessary homework (some extra-curricular stuff too) and seemed like a completely different person. He hadn't needed to tell her to 'lighten up' even once- which must count as some sort of record. As he glanced to the girl at his side, Ron took in her cheerful lemon t- shirt, well-fitted jeans that had grass-stained knees, bushy hair that had tried to be contained in a ponytail and pink cheeks. Her eyes were now closed peacefully, her face upturned to soak up the sun's rays. Ron could feel his ears reddening. She never ceased to amaze him.  
  
_There she goes _

_There she goes again _

_Chasing down my lane _

_And I just can't contain _

_This feeling like the rain_  
  
Now she had opened her eyes, and was asking if the village had any history behind it. Ron was only half-listening, shaking his head dumbly. He wondered what the two of them would be doing in a year, or maybe two years' time. He let his mind wander....

Seventh year, summer time. Harry, Hermione and himself lazing outside, attempting to do homework. Hermione with her nose buried in a large dusty novel. Although dressed in shorts and t-shirts, Harry and himself decide to go for a swim in the lake. Hermione flatly refuses, insisting that she has a lot of work to do. The two boys begin to walk away, but then turn suddenly. Harry snatches the book out of her hands, and Ron sneaks up behind her, easily lifting her in his arms. He breaks into a run, and despite Hermione's yelps of terror, jumps, still holding the slender girl in his arms, into the deepest part of the lake. After a few seconds the three surface, Hermione's arms still clinging about Ron's neck. She gasps in pure disbelief, Harry laughing and splashing the other two. Ron grins at the look upon her face; a smile creeps upon her features and brings her forehead against his. For a moment the rest of the world is lost; then it returns as Hermione pushes him back into the water and turns to splash Harry in retaliation......  
  
"Ron! RON?! Hello?! Earth to Ron!"

_There she goes _

_There she goes again _

_She calls my name_  
  
Ron snapped out of his reverie, trying to concentrate on the present, and the girl practically jumping around in front of him, trying to catch his attention. Glancing just beyond her, his face broke into a cheekily evil grin. He watched her eyes widen in surprise, yet she was too late to react properly; before she knew it he had rugby tackled her and thrown her into a broken hay bail near a field gate. As she attempted to get up Ron pounced on her, working his fingers into her ribs and tickling her senseless. Hermione desperately tried to bat his hands away, but it seemed no use. Her hands failed her; she was laughing too hard. Eventually she managed to pry his large hands from her ribs, yet ceased to let go of them as they came to rest either side of her. The laughing had slowly ebbed, yet huge grins still resided on both of their faces. Without thinking why, Hermione slowly slid her hands from Ron's and replaced them around his neck.  
  
_Beats my game _

_No-one else can be my pain _

_But I just can't contain_

_ This feeling like the rain_  
  
If it was humanely possible, Ron smiled even further before dipping his head and planting a soft kiss upon her lips. From that moment on, he knew nothing would be the same. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to stay in that hay bail with Hermione forever.....

Yet Hermione obviously hadn't forgotten about her revenge. Just when Ron was least expecting it, she thrust a handful of straw into his hair and down the back of his neck, grinning playfully. Before he had the opportunity to catch her, Hermione was running down the lane, laughing the whole way. Ron smirked and got up, determined to catch up with her before she managed a good head start on him.  
  
_There she goes _

_There she goes again _

_Chasing down my lane _

_And I just can't contain _

_This feeling like the rain  
  
There she goes (there she goes) _

_There she goes (there she goes again) _

_There she goes_  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: Fewf. That was quick. Only approx. an hour! Yay! Many thanks to my awesomely faithful reviewer (and hopefully beta-reader--- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE) Story645 and those lovely people at The Sugar Quill- ever friendly and always producing excellent fanfiction. Now that you've read and put up with my incessant ramblings, would you p.l.e.a.s.e. Give me a review? Tell me if it was good, bad, downright awful etc. THANK YOU!!!!!

-Jammie x


End file.
